Talk:Bases
Perhaps we could build a sort of checklist into this page, in the 'guide to surviving' theme. Something like: * Check for barred or easily secured windows * Make sure you know all the entrances and exits * Assume you've missed an entrance or exit. Prepare a layerd defense with 'retreat zones' for emergencies * Trap entrances * Make sure the core of your defense area is where your supplies are stored I dunno, something along those lines. Wrayth 12:13, 23 September 2008 (UTC) This page kind of lacks detailed instructions on how to actually fortify your base, what to do it with, the ideal place to fortify Etc. Is it all right for me to edit it to contain such? I am just new and I have never Done this kind of thing before. KuriosChristos I edited in a things to consider checklist. Sound good? Rambo362 20:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I think we should look at this page as being divided into three basic parts: *bases in general - explains reasons to have a permanent base, things to keep there, and basic tips for having and maintaining a base. *Choices for a building - lists structures or locations what would make good bases, and guidelines and checklists for picking a good building *Improvements to the building - lists things one can do to improve the base, such as defenses, and gives an overview to planning the base's interior. Yes, this does make bases a large article, but bases are a large part of surviving a zombie apocalypse. Amilo324 16:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Overpass Gambit I removed overpass gambit because it does not make sense to me why it is even considered a base. They are very exposed and not easy to fortify. Also, a single bridge has barely enough room to help a small group of people. Rambo362 11:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I would disagree to this. It all depends on the structure of the overpass and how long the stretch of road is. Indeed, they are very exposed, but in World War Z, fortified elevated towns have taken hold (Troy) and an aircraft carrier (USS Saratoga) had been transformed into a tent city, which also would of been even exposed, but it has proven to be a vauable safe haven. Areful, a fictional town in Fallout 3, is based on a overpass, and through-out the area, remains of fortifications made from cars and metal can be found, showing how an overpass can provide protection. Perhaps it would be best if it was replaced into the medium bases, as you said, because of its size. Fortification is not needed at first when dealing with the zombies, as all you really need to do it be higher up than they can reach. It will be needed later on for weather and bandits. The cars already up there can be shifted to make walls and even customised to become living areas. Desperate times, desperate measures. More info and discussion on this will be needed. Iceyyouthere 12:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh I see. The thing is about the entire bridge. Now it would depend on what bridge you are talking about. Is it a large bridge like the George Washington bridge or some kind of small highway overpass? Thats the real question. Rambo362 21:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Once again, it would have to depend on the size of the bridge. The George Washington Bridge would be a good place to hold out as it not only has a elevated position, but it also is above water. Small Highway overpasses are good for those smaller bases. Course, the disadvantages of using an overpass: Space. But, example of Areful again shows it can hold 4 houses, plus in-game there was reference of even more people living there once. The size of the overpass would determine the size of the base that can be built. :Iceyyouthere 04:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::True. Also, the size of the overpass and its location are major things to consider. As such, the GW bridge is sure to be bombed because of how it spans a river to NYC. A small highway overpass will not be considered worth bombing, so it might stay standing. Rambo362 12:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) That is one of the disadvantages of choosing an overpass to be a base. It could be a target of a bombing run, no matter the size. But no matter what the size is, it is able to hold a couple of families. Iceyyouthere 00:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) @Rambo362 an overpass doesnt need fortification from zombies. if they can't get to you they can't get you, and last i checked zombies cant climb 30 up feet of smooth concrete pylon, no matter how hungry they are. so any fortification would be directed at hostile survivors. they can't climb pylon either, which means they would need to get a ladder and expose their heads one at a time. it would be a good idea to put jersey barriers on the portion facing the abutment to stop bullets from raiders. 12:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : Fortifications can help stop bandits, if there are any. :The fortifications can be made of anything, not just jersey barriers. Cars, tyres, rubble, but it will help the survivors feel safer knowing they have an extra line of defence surrounding them. Good for morale too. Wouldn't you feel safer knowing you have a wall surrounding you? :Fortifications can also help sheild the survivors from the weather, such as cold winds. Also good if you plan to have a fire, as the walls will block off the wind, allowing a controlled fire. And from these fortifications can comes improved living conditions. :Iceyyouthere 03:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) i added temporary bases as quick, temporary shelter. read it for all the details, please contribute. Wouldn't any bridge close to a motorway/freeway be swamped with refugees?Zedhead81 18:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) @Zedhead81 After the outbreak passed through, the refugees would most likely be dead, passed through, not setting up camp on there. Zengergrosk (talk) 20:50, November 10, 2013 (UTC)Zengergrosk Disposing of a body. Is there a page on this wiiki that says how to properly dispose of an inftected dead body.sergioplatte 04:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Easy- gasoline and match. Alockwood1 17:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Also, you can strap bait on them and throw them over a wall(or something to that degree) to occupy themJosh7 (talk) 17:25, March 21, 2014 (UTC)Josh7 Bases missing from lists Alright who removed some of the bases from the lists--Wikiman117 (talk) 20:11, February 14, 2014 (UTC)